japaneseghostdiariesfandomcom-20200214-history
White Noise - The Sacrifice
Please note this is just a story, which were actually, happened to me and my friends. No need to take it too seriously. So uh, like last 2012, on November 23, me and my friends were going to some kind of a small deserted complex; which includes of a temple, a mining ground, an inn, a small village and a school. I don't know, the first one made this traveling plan were Kenichi. Well, he loves deserted places, since he lived in the city. Probably car noises or sounds of people talking bugged him much. We were staying there for a month, up until December 23. Well, you know what I'm just gotta divide my experiences to parts, so there wouldn't be some kind of a confusion. Now, before reading this, you have to know the complex was deserted during a disaster which hits the complex on 2000. All inhabitants there were killed, and no one were safe at that time. The Inn Haunting (24:00 - 1:38 AM) We arrived at the complex in like, 10 hours. It's really late that time, I looked to my watch, it's already 23:48. Well yeah, that's a fair thing, the complex's in Fukuoka, me and my friends lived in Shinjuku, so. Okay, back to the story. At the entrance of the inn, we met some kind of a red kimono-wearing woman, her name is Saiko Kirishima. I really think that "How the hell can one person still living on this deserted complex?". I spotted some kind of a gaffe here. We approached her without thinking more, but for me, I really believed that she's a ghost. "Ah, hello there, sir. You probably want to stay here, am I right?" asks Saiko Really. "Yeah. For a month, up until December 23 later. Does this inn still have an empty room?" asks back Kenichi "Ah, yes. You can choose one." responds Saiko with her smile. Then, we entered the inn. Strangely, it's still looked good. No broken ceilings, bloodied walls etc etc. At 24:00, we entered our rooms. I suddenly woke up on 4:30, 'don't know how or why, but yeah I'm kinda hungry. Then I go to Saiko's room, but she wasn't there. I go to the kitchen, but yet, there's no one there too. Luckily, there's a grilled beef on the table, by the look of it, it's really delicious. But I don't want to eat it, it could be a meat of a person or something like that. I found a fridge, I open it and founded a bottle of Coca Cola soda. When I drink it, I suddenly heard a drum sound outside, along with some kind of a chanting. I'm a little bit curious, then I take my flashlight and investigate what's up with the drumming sound and the chanting. When I go out, I found there's no one outside. I saw 2 kids playing hide and seek, then I decided to tell them to go to sleep. I approached them, and suddenly they all looked to me. I suddenly feeling scared, because those the kids themselves, didn't have eyes. They have their mouth slit from ear to ear, like Kuchisake-onna thing and had their cheeks burned. Then, they shout some weird stuffs and started to grab their own almost-huge scissors, like the Scissorman from Clock Tower. (This is in traditional, old-ish Japanese, thankfully I got it translated into Japanese romaji) "Kami wa jihi o Kami wa jihi o Watashitachiha, tsumibito o bassuru mono to" they shouted, over and over again. I shouted in fear, and ran back to the inn. When I got back to the inn, my friends got alarmed and ran downstairs. coming soon